


Who is the monster and who is the man?

by Tiefling_Writes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, The Dark Sides - Freeform, angst without happy ending, spoilers for the new episode, this is my first fic and im incredibly nervous hhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiefling_Writes/pseuds/Tiefling_Writes
Summary: "Oh Roman, it's a good thing you don't have a moustache. Otherwise, between you and Remus, I wouldn't be able to tell who the evil twin is!"Janus was insulted, and he spoke without thinking. turns out his words hurt more people than he meant to hurt.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105





	Who is the monster and who is the man?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic and I'm nervous but I loved the new episode so much and I couldn't not write something!! also I got this fic idea from @robinwritesshitposts on Tumblr so uh yep. 
> 
> also, there's a slight warning for stuff Remus mentions? Very very slight body horror warning.
> 
> oh and the title for this fic is way too dramatic but I really couldn't think of anything else

"Oh  _ Roman _ , it's a good thing you don't have a moustache. Otherwise, between you and Remus, I wouldn't be able to tell who the evil twin is!" 

Janus sunk out, back to the dark side of Thomas's mindscape, back to the others. His yellow eye almost shone in the dim light as he shoved his right glove back on in a huff. "How dare the insolent, narrow-minded– I bare myself for them to see, and he laughs-?!" While pacing, he tripped over someone's leg. "–Ah? Oh, Remus.  _ I saw you there _ ." The other side didn't respond, didn't even make fun of the obvious lie. He only sat there on the floor, where he was cleaning some sort of blue blood-like substance from his Morningstar. Janus kneeled, snapping his fingers in front of Remus's face. Though the sound wasn't so audible while he was wearing gloves. 

"Mindscape to Remus? Are you alrigh–?" 

"Am I evil?" Remus looked up, his under-eyeshadow smudged and running down his cheeks. He'd been crying. 

"Evil-?  _ Whatever _ are you talking about–  _ oh _ , I see." The human side of his face twisted in pity. And in guilt. Of course, Remus would take this to heart. He wasn't so unlike his twin, in that way. The two were so sensitive, so easy to break down. What with Remus's constant poking, innuendos, and insults, it was often easy to forget that he was as sensitive as any other artist was.  " _ Listen,  _ Remus, it just slipped out, honestly." He tugged on his glove as he spoke, a nervous tic. 

Remus didn't respond, but a small sniffling noise indicated that he'd begun crying again. "Oh dear, Remus don't cry, please. Tell me... tell me the three most ghastly things you can think of right now." This was similar to the five things you can see, four you can hear, etc, method. Except specifically tailored to Remus and his, ah, special brand of creativity. 

A beat of silence, then a response. "Teeth falling out, one by one, until... until maggots crawl out from the holes in the gums. Taking a hot shower, until it gets so boiling that your skin sloughs off the bone. And... and..."

" _ and?" _ Janus prompted, a gentle tone to his voice. 

"And you." 

With that, Remus poofed out from the dark sides living room. He'd probably gone to his room or the imagination. And Janus, Janus was left standing there, his human side in a state of shock, while his snake side remained utterly indifferent. 


End file.
